


Rag Time

by PagetPaulson



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagetPaulson/pseuds/PagetPaulson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally getting some time alone, Jason uses it to his advantage to be with the woman he had fallen in love with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rag Time

The graying man quickly made his way into his newly furnished home and closed the door behind him, setting down his briefcase beside the coatrack. He had finally gotten enough time to take off for the entire week, having banked up on hours from all the custodial interviews he had done and Hotch had offered to take over, knowing that he'd want to be home with his girlfriend.

Jason grinned at the sight of his girlfriend standing at the kitchen sink with her back to him, and he quietly snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms tight around her waist.

The brunette practically jumped out of her skin, her head turning to see the older man behind her. "Jason!" Scowling, she elbowed him in the gut. "You scared the hell out of me."

Jason chuckled into the younger woman's ebony hair, pressing a kiss to the spot right below her ear. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I wanted to surprise you."

Emily rolled her eyes, letting her boyfriend rub his hands intimately over her taunt stomach as she went back to cleaning the dishes that they had left to soak in the sink over night. "More like make me piss my pants because you gave me a damn heart attack." She smiled slightly when Jason pressed a soft kiss against her neck. "How was your day?"

"I missed you," he whispered, holding her tighter to him.

The younger woman chuckled, letting her free hand run down his arm before going back to rinsing off the plate she held. "You weren't gone for that long, babe." She squinted, glancing over to the microwave to check the time. "It's only five," she frowned. "Why are you home so early?"

Jason took the dish from his girlfriend's hand and set it back into the sink, turning the ivory woman in his arms so he could look into her deep dark eyes. "Hotch told me that he'd take over if I wanted to leave early, and I took the opportunity to come home and be with you." He dried her delicate hands with a clean dishrag that had sat on the counter, feeling her eyes on him as he worked to get the tiniest water droplets off of her skin.

"You took off just to come home and see me?"

Hearing the gentle tone in the younger agent's voice, he looked back up to glance into those chocolate eyes. "I did. Took off an entire week, actually."

Emily's jaw dropped. "Jason you can't do that. We need your paycheck if I'm not working right now!"

"Hey, don't worry." He leaned in and locked lips with his girlfriend. "I have a week off with pay, and that's enough for our monthly bills."

The brunette sighed gently against her boyfriend's soft lips. "I'm sorry," she whispered, holding his hands tight with hers. "If I were at work then I wouldn't be so high on the wire. I am going back in a month though, I promise." A month prior the woman was shot at, and due to the injury she had received straight to her abdomen, she was given a two month leave. Even with pay, she still couldn't handle the bills without Jason's income because of his higher positioning.

Jason smiled. "I kind of like you staying home. Being cooped up all day, just waiting until I get home."

Emily laughed lightly, letting her boyfriend kiss her once more. "Of course, that's just all I do everyday you're gone."

"Nothing to ashamed of, my love."

Emily let the older man's hands roam around her body before finally landing on the small of her back, rubbing gently as they kissed. She groaned into his mouth as he pulled her closer, her fingers tugging gently at his thinning hair. "I missed you too," she husked, her teeth gnawing softly into Jason's bottom lip.

Jason shed his girlfriend of her sweater, Emily immediately drawing him closer once the cool air hit her skin. He backed her against the steel sink before leaning in, licking at the swells of her breasts to get her to moan the way he knew she could.

She felt that familiar wetness growing between her legs and the brunette tugged Jason's head away from her, her head shaking as her breathing grew into a hard pant. "I can't stand too long, honey."

Jason didn't hesitate. He picked up the younger woman, not even waiting for her to wrap her legs around him before he carried her over to the living room. He lied her down on the couch before straddling her wanton body, swooping down to place his lips to hers.

The brunette got to work on unbuttoning her boyfriend's shirt, letting his mouth plunder hers, his body pinning hers into the soft cushions of the couch. "I want to touch you," she sighed, feeling his fingers unhook her bra and sliding the straps down her arms until the garment was off her body. Grinning up to the older man, she sensuously shook her body, letting her breasts bounce to get Jason to look at her as if he were to ravish her right then and there. "Come on baby. I know you want to."

He leaned down, his lips delicately pressing against the already hardened nipple of Emily's left breast, his hands getting to work on undoing her favorite pair of jeans. He hadn't touched her in almost a month because of her accident and he was ready to get his fill.

Emily arched into his touch, helping him shove her pants down her legs. She watched as he quickly undid his own before positioning himself between her now spread legs, her jaw dropping slightly when he rubbed his tip against her drenched, throbbing center. "Fill me up," she whispered heavily, grabbing at the pillow she lay her head on so her fingers could curl into the material.

"I don't want to hurt you."

She could see his hesitation, and she gave a small shake of the head. "You wont hurt me, Jason." Her hips thrust up against his, brown eyes rolling back as his tip was engulfed in her pussy. "Oh God."

Jason stared down at his girlfriend's alabaster body, his eyes immediately going to the scare that had appeared just above her naval. "Are you sure, Em?"

Emily vigorously nodded her head. "Fuck me daddy."

The older man's desire for the brunette shot through the roof at those simple words, his rough hands grabbing her hips before thrusting hard into her, pumping in and out fast to try and bring as much pleasure to Emily as he could. "You like that?"

"God yes!" Emily moaned loudly, her body rocking along with Jason's as he brought her close to the edge. This was what she had been waiting for.

It was their time to come together.

Their time to love.


End file.
